Starlit Nights
by Kid-Chaos
Summary: I am the story teller.this fanfic is about my adventures in the Naruto world.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Naruto, but i own some of the characters in this story.

XXXXXXXX

"Daddy!" I shout as my 7 year old form ran toward my old burning down home in Sunagakure.

"Ruike! Ruike, honey, leave!" my father shouted.

I cried as my father's best friend, Baki, pulled me away from the burning building.

"Daddy..." I had stopped screaming out my tears.

My father smiled, "Good bye, my little Kunoichi".

Just then the whole building that i used to call home, blew up.

"Daddy!" I screamed.

I started crying again.

"Don't cry, Ruike" a boy my age with red hair put his hand on my shoulder," It'll be alright soon".

I nodded at him.

He smiled at me, then held out a teddy bear, "here, you need him more then i do".

I took the teddy bear and hugged it, "thank you".

Baki walked over to me.

"With your father dead, we have to send you to Konohagakure" he told me.

"But..." I started.

Baki looked down at me.

"What about Monster-chan?" I shouted, squeezing my teddy tightly.

Baki shook his head, "Gaara is a monster, they are going to kill him".

"Monster-chan!" I screamed as i tried to go find him.

Baki had grabbed me.

He sighed, " I'm sorry, Ruike" .

"Daddy!" I screamed as Baki dragged me toward the village.

I bit Baki and ran.

I ran and ran and wouldn't stop running.

" I don't want to die!" I cried.

I tripped, and as i fell slowly to the sand covered ground, i blacked out.

XXXXXX

When i woke up, i wasn't in Sunagakure anymore.

I was in a rainforest with a village in it.

"Hello..." I said sitting up.

I was a bit ditzy when i stood up.

All of a sudden, someone kicked me against a tree.

"nhh!!!" I cried out in pain and confussion.

I struggled to get up.

"Where'd ya think you're goin'?" an older boy aged 12, asked.

" Konohagakure..." I answered truthfully.

The boy kicked me again.

I covered my face and screamed.

"Done?" he growled at me.

"No, I'm not, Jerk face!" I snapped back at him.

Just then, the boy zoomed past me upside down.

"Teaches you to bully little kids, Nek!" a man shouted at the boy.

The man reached his hand down toward me.

I grab it.

"I'm sorry about my son" said the man helping me to my feet.

"It's okay" I said, "do you know where Konohagakure is?"

The man smiled, "yes but i like to know my guests and have them sleep before they leave".

"Okay" I smiled, "as long as your boy leaves me alone".

"Deal!"

XXXXXX

The next day the nice man with the mean son, took me to Konohagakure.

And for several years, i have lived alone, and attended the local ninja academy.

The sad part is, nobody likes me there.

I've tried many times to befriend people but the laugh in my face and walk away.

But now i'm gradurating,

I'll have a team, and in time, we'll be best friends.

XXXXXX

I couldn't sleep.

The very next day i would be a ninja.

A genin.

I was so excited.

XXXXXX

Birds sung.

Sun glimmered.

Trees blew in the wind.

To Be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Naruto, but i own some of the characters in this story.

XXXXXX_  
Birds sung.  
Sun glimmered.  
Trees blew in the wind._

XXXXXX

I stretched as i open my eyes.

There was a knock on my door.

"Coming!" I yawned.

I sleepily pulled the blanket down and stepped out of bed.

I walked over and opened the door.

"Ruike-chan!" My best friend, Kaoi hugged into me.

"Hey, Kaoi-san" I smiled, still half asleep.

"Can't wait until this afternoon! I wonder who'll be our teams" Kaoi walked in and sat at the table.

"Me neither!" I smile.

We giggle until Kaoi demands i get ready.

I do as she says.

When i finish cleaning, eating, washing up and getting dressed, Kaoi and i raced out the door.

XXXXXX

Kaoi and i had to run to get to the academy on time.

"Made it!" Kaoi yelled as she sat in her seat.

I sat beside her, in my seat.

"Hello class" The teacher walked into the classroom, "as you all know, today we'll be finding out who your Jonin will be, and your teamates".

The teacher, Iruka Umino had announced the teams.

"Uzumaki, Naruto...your teamates will be Uchiha, Sasuke and Haruno, Sakura!" Iruka shouted.

Iruka smiled, "Ruike Niwaa..."

I gulped.

Iruka smiled as he said my name, not good, very scary.

"You have an extra team member...Marowane, Kaoi...Shigowa, Link...And Orishira, Shiao" Iruka continued.

I looked at all the people Iruka-sensei had named.

"Oh my gosh!" I thought to myself, "Link and Shiao are hot guys..."

Kaoi sqeeled in happiness.

Link sighed.

Shiao just fell asleep.

Iruka finished announcing the teams, "you'll be meeting your Jonin this afternoon."

Iruka dismissed everyone to lunch.

I grabbed Kaoi and we waited for Shiao and Link by the door.

Link walked by first, he tossed his silver-white hair and looked at us but continued walking.

Shiao was still sleeping, his golden hair shimmered as he tossed in his sleep.

I jogged up and layed my head beside his, looking at him.

He opened an eye at me, "may i help you?" he mumbled.

"I just wanted to hangout with you since we're teamates" I smiled.

"Get lost..." Shiao turned away from me.

Kaoi rushed over, "don't talk to Ruike like that!".

"Emo wretch..." Shiao mumbled to Kaoi.

"I am not an emo!" Kaoi shouted.

"This is going to be a long life..." I sighed.

"Tell me about it..." Shiao replied.

_Smack!_

I had slapped Shiao.

He fell to the floor.

"I'm so sorry..." I backed away, my eyes full of tears.

"Right, i'm sure you are..." Shiao grumbled.

"Ruike never lies!" Kaoi screamed.

I turned away.

"What's wrong now?" Shiao said.

"Nothing!" I cried.

I turned and ran toward the door.

Suddenly i found myself falling to the floor.

"ouch..." I looked up to see Link standing at the door.

"You alright?" He asked helping me up.

"Yeah, just hurt abit hitting the floor" I answered.

"Shiao made another girl cry?" Link asked.

Kaoi and i nodded.

Link wrapped his arms around me, "He just gets in moods alot".

I blush.

"I don't sleep well at night..." Shiao admitted.

Kaoi and i looked at him.

He looked at Kaoi, "you're very pretty".

Kaoi turned bright red.

"Want to come over to my place for a sleepover tonight?" Shiao ask me and Kaoi.

"Sure" we both answered at once.

XXXXXX

To be continued...


End file.
